


Our Two Souls

by Shinigami24



Series: To Be Happy [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arc: Find the Buttock's Mark c0435-0437 | e0346-0347 (Meitantei Conan), Arc: Suspicious Cellphone c0479-0483 | e0398-0400 (Meitantei Conan), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, Slash, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Rei and Shuichi have been together for awhile. They have found more to love about each other. They and their friends continue to solve more cases.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4, the second to last part. Part 5 is the final part in this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi have a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 should be posted tmw.

_**Previously on To Be Happy;** _

In Marked on My Soul, we met Rei Furuya and Shuichi Akai; reluctant soulmates. The pair drove their loved ones mad with their frequent denial. They were forced to call a truce after one embarrassing encounter too many. However, destiny wasn't done with them. They shared a kiss and Hiro got it on digital film.

In Match the Soul; Rei and Shuichi got to know each other and discovered they had some things in common. However, the kiss resulted into the matchmakers trying yet again and succeeding. Rei and Shuichi emerged from their denial and admitted their feelings. They were on the road to building a strong foundation.

In Love and Soul; Rei and Shuichi went on dates. Their favorite dates so far were the ones where they would stay at home and put together mystery jigsaw puzzles. They continued to grew closer and closer. One night, they cemented their soulbond. They were now soul bonded.

Every day, their bond grew into strength. Things could only get better for them.

* * *

One night, Rei and Shuichi went out to a bar. They ordered drinks and sat in the back corner. The couple then ordered snacks. They enjoyed themselves and kissed softly.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;_ **

Rei, Hiro, Wataru, Jinpei, and Kenji got together to play poker. The game was pretty fine early on, but then things got intense.

"Keep your eyes on your own cards." Jinpei glared at the others; Rei in particular.

"It is not that serious." Hiro defended. Wataru won not long after, putting an end to the competitiveness. The others groaned and threw their cards down.

"Hand over the candy. I won!" Wataru declared.


	2. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things start going missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Sunday Mart Convenience Store;_ **

Ran, Sonoko, and Masumi visited the convenience store where their friend Aya Nanakawa worked part time. Sadly, they walked in on Aya being fired by her angry boss for theft.

"I can call the police and have you thrown in jail!" Tsukayama threatened.

"How dare you!" Sonoko wasn't impressed.

"Some customers must be shoplifting!" Ran declared.

"Aya told us that the place is packed during the morning and evening shifts." Masumi reasoned.

"That's what I thought!" Tsukayama retorted as he explained how he had arrived at his conclusion. The girls looked at each other, they now had a new case.

* * *

Masumi, Ran, and Sonoko questioned Aya carefully.

"Is there any suspicious customers?" Ran asked.

"Oh, there are three, I haven't caught them doing anything, though." Aya replied.

"Tell us about them, please." Masumi requested.

"There's a college student. He usually spends his time reading video game magazines. But he only buys TV dinners and instant cup noodles." Aya began, before continuing to speak;

"The second person looks like a businessman. He is timid and reserved. He buys batteries, razors, and toothbrushes." Aya said.

"Finally, the third and last suspect is a penny pinching old lady." Aya finished.

"Oh, I remember her. She usually argues with us staff and never buys anything." Tsukayama replied.

"Hm, they all look suspicious." Sonoko commented. So they stepped outside. They had to think carefully and figure it out. A few hours later, Ran and Masumi brightened,

"I've got it!" they chorused.

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi went on a lunch date to a curry restaurant. They enjoyed themselves and the food. The couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_SundayMart convenience store;_ **

The girls had the culprit, they just needed to prove it. So Ran went to the bathroom and screamed fire. She returned to the front of the store, the owner glared at her. As he opened his mouth to give an angry lecture, there was a loud ruckus from above them.

Moments later, the timid businessman burst out of the bathroom and ran to the front of the store. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Sonoko asked.

"Here's your culprit!" Ran announced.

"He stole stuff from your store." Masumi added.

"But I staked out the store and I never saw him break in!" Tsukayama was confused.

"Of course you didn't, because this man has been living in this store all this time!" Ran revealed.

"Oh my God!" Sonoko gasped. The man collapsed to his knees and confessed everything. He had lost his job and home months ago. He had been desperate when he started moonlighting as a thief.

The end outcome was Tsukayama offering the man a job in the store. He would be working his debt off. Both men apologized to Aya. The girls were happy with the outcome.

* * *

That evening, Masumi and Ran celebrated their victory by going out for ice cream. They enjoyed strawberry, chocolate, and coconut ice cream cones. The couple smiled softly and shared their delicious treats.


	3. Slasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Shuichi and the twins received a new case. A first grader Ayumi Yoshida had encountered a serial slasher when they bumped into each other. Ayumi had also heard a jingling noise, and was left with a strange mark on her hand in the shape of a '5'.

Shuichi and the twins took Ayumi and her friends to the police station. Chiba and Sato took Ayumi's statement.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Sato asked.

"No, I was too scared to." Ayumi confessed.

"Let's return to the crime scene, maybe you will remember more?" Sato suggested. And so they headed out to the place. When they had returned, Ayumi saw the man.

* * *

A hour later, the detectives worked with Megure, Takagi, and Sato to interview their top suspects. Shinichi had recognized the symbol that Ayumi saw as the Infini Logo. They had stopped making that car with said logo in 1996. So there wasn't as much people driving said car. 

The suspects were; Hiroshi Enomoto, Naokazu Fukuchi, and Toshiaki Degawa. All three men were the only ones that didn't have viable alibis, unable to provide their master keys, and had wet cars.

They took statements after they asked them questions about their whereabouts. All three men had weak alibis. So the police were suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shukichi and Yumi were making preparations for their wedding. They had decided on a traditional Japanese wedding. They found a shinto shrine to get married in. They would be serving Japanese food at the reception. The wedding cake was vanilla. Shukichi kissed his future bride. It was all coming together.

* * *

While Shukichi and Yumi were finishing up their plans, the twins and Shuichi had the culprit pinned. They just needed to prove it. So they arranged for a luminol blood test. They sprayed luminol everywhere. 

The culprit; Naokazu tried to throw them off by replacing the cylinder. Sadly, for him, Shinichi saw through the trick and got a screw driver from the lab tech and pulled off the cylinder. Naokazu tried to run but Masumi caught him and punched him.

"Why do they always try to run?" she sighed.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Shinichi went out on a date. They went out for hamburger steak. They had a lot of fun. They loved their meals and sharing it with each other. 


	4. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted tmw. Yes, I know I'm on a roll, but honestly, this fic is my top priority. I want to have the entire series completed by Jan 17.

**_Tropical Land Skating Rink, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Ran, Sonoko, the twins, and their other friends went ice skating. They had a lot of fun. Some glided around smoothly, while others had a difficult time maintaining their balance. Some, like Kaito was trying out fancy spins and twists around the ice. The couples enjoyed the beautiful moment in time.

* * *

A few days later, Shukichi and Yumi's wedding day dawned. The wedding ceremony was beautiful and calming. Everything was in place. Family and friends surrounded them as they professed their eternal love. Nothing in that moment was more beautiful. They kissed and sealed their life together.

* * *

After the ceremony, the families and friends attended the wedding reception. The reception was everything that Shukichi and Yumi had envisioned. The food was great and filling.

The vanilla cake was covered in white buttercream frosting. It was decorated with sakuras made with food coloring and a paintbrush on piped pink flowers. They couldn't have dreamed of anything better than this.

* * *

A hour later, Rei and Shuichi were seated at a table talking while Shuichi's siblings had fun on the dance floor. The couple talked about their future.

"I would like to get married in the future." Rei was saying.

"I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." Shuichi smiled.

"Let us wait until the future to do this." Rei proposed.

"I agree." Shuichi nodded.

* * *

**_Rei's place;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi returned to Rei's place from the venue. The moment the couple were both inside Rei's apartment, Rei locked the door. The couple kissed and continued on to Rei's bedroom.

They locked the door and stripped. Then they got on the bed and Rei got the lube. Rei slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully.

When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and took the brunette. He set a steady pace. Rei slowed down and sped up his thrusts to drag it out. Shuichi moaned and begged for more.

"More!" he panted as he dug his nails in his lover's shoulders.

"I'm close, baby." Rei panted against his lover's lips. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Shuichi. He started stroking. Shuichi came all over both of their stomachs and panted. Rei held out for three minutes before coming. As they came down, Rei kissed him and sighed happily.


	5. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-the epi will be posted next. Sorry about the delay, but I just ran out of time yesterday while updating FiT and The Writer. The epilogue for FiT took forever to type and post!

Shinichi finished soccer practice. The soccer players chatted away while they got changed in their uniforms.

"Did you hear about the ghost?" Eisuke Aizawa asked.

"What ghost?" Shinichi asked. The others explained about the incidents that had occurred in the storage room near the gym, the library and a staircase.

"I need to investigate." Shinichi decided.

"Be careful, the ghost will curse you!" Nakamichi teased. Shinichi rolled his eyes. There were no such things as ghosts.

* * *

The next morning, the twins returned to school with Sonoko, Ran, and Kaito. Sonoko took them on a tour around the school starting with the storage room.

"Here is the Gym Storage room of Sorrow! A gymnast heard someone crying in here!" Sonoko announced.

"What on earth is going on?!" a senior named Kazumi Tsukamoto exclaimed. Kazumi was also the former captain of the karate team. Before they could reply other seniors appeared. Their names were Kunishige Seko and Masao Monobe. After exchanging hellos, Kazumi took over the tour.

"Here's the Library of the Grudge, some books were left out, for four days in a row." Kazumi revealed. Then they walked to a staircase.

"Finally, here is the Cursed Staircase, where the bottom stair was drenched in water. It is supposedly the site where a student Hideaki Hosaka died." Sonoko finished.

"There's nothing mysterious about his death! Hosaka just tripped and fell!" Kazumi shouted. As the rain stopped, a new incident happened. A note was found on a desk, with no footprints.

* * *

While the twins were playing ghost busters, Rei and Shuichi went out for lunch to a curry place. They had a lot of fun as they enjoyed their meal. At the end of their date, Rei and Shuichi kissed softly.

* * *

**_Art studio, Teitan High School;_ **

The twins gathered everyone in the art studio. They went through the evidence, step by step. Then came the unveiling of the trick with the desk.

"The culprit put the desk out in the courtyard before it rained." Masumi announced.

"What about the note? How did it not get wet?" Ran wanted to know.

"That's easy, they used an umbrella." Kaito answered.

"While the culprit was able to shake their umbrella dry, they didn't quite manage to get all of the water off." Shinichi concluded. Everyone turned to look at the culprit with the damp umbrella; Kunishige Seko. He folded and confessed when Shinichi explained his motive.

"He thought that Hosaka's fall wasn't an accident." Shinichi explained.

"It's not true! It was all an accident! I almost slipped and fell, he saved me. I'm sorry." Masao confessed.

"As long as you are aware." Kaito replied.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura;  
_ **

****Kaito and Shinichi went out to Ramen Ogura for their dinner date. Shinichi ordered tonkatsu while Kaito got the yama ramen special. They were so very happy. The couple smiled softly and kissed.


	6. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work into a murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-the epi will be posted next.

The twins and Shuichi were eating out at Denny's. The TV flashed an emergency bulletin. A body had been found near the banks of Teimuzu River. Shuichi recognized the victim instantly; Tomoko Kariya.

"What?!" the twins chorused.

A few minutes later, they met with Megure and Takagi. Tomoko had been found dead in her car, stabbed and hit on the head. They traded possible scenarios. The popular theory was a robbery gone wrong, or that Tomoko's lover had killed her.

"She wouldn't even consider going out dressed like that." Masumi noted, looking at Tomoko's jogging outfit. 

"So it has to be someone from the house." Megure sighed.

* * *

**_Kariya house;  
_ **

The detectives and police arrived at the Kariya residence to receive statements. The members of said family were potential suspects since Tomoko's phone had went missing, and she knew that the thief was a member of the family. 

They interviewed Daisaku, Shigehide, and Tsugutaka Kariya. They came away with more questions than answers. They were all confused.

The maids had delivered food trays to their rooms and only saw shadows. The group traded looks as they tried to figure out the answer. This was shaping up to be one complicated case.

* * *

**_Shukichi and Yumi's place;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time at home. They cuddled up. 

"The honeymoon was beautiful." Yumi smiled.

"We picked the perfect destination." Shukichi replied.

"It was perfect because you was there." Yumi declared. Then the couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_Kariya house;_ **

"Oh! I remember now!" Megure exclaimed.

"12 years ago, Eisuke Kariya's fiancee Motoka Aida was found dead in a phone booth. She was bludgeoned to death after being stabbed, just like Tomoko!" Megure recalled.

"At first they thought that Eisuke had committed the crime. But then they found a pool of blood that belonged to him, and his bank account was emptied. So they suspected that he was murdered after paying the money. Even now, the murder is unsolved." Megure finished. The twins looked at each other, the mystery continued to deepen.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

Tsutomu and Mary were alone. They kissed and smiled. The couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other.


	7. The Whole Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives open more closets and see more skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-the epi will be posted next.

**_Kariya house;_ **

The detectives talked with the maids and took their statements. All of sudden, the doorbell rang and a maid answered it. They found no on there.

"Not again." a maid sighed as they closed the door.

"Must be the prankster again." another maid added.

"Who?" Megure asked. The maids explained. Apparently there was a prankster going around ringing doorbells.

"Every time we answer it, there's no one there. It's been awful today. It happened three times!" a maid vented. The twins traded looks.

"How interesting." Masumi mused.

* * *

Further questioning to the maids yielded interesting results.

"If Mistress Tomoko was having an affair, the master never would have forgiven her." a maid said.

"Explain please." Megure requested. So the maids started to relate the tale.

"12 years ago, when Miss. Motoka was killed in that phone booth, she was out on a date with Mr. Eisuke. Mr. Eisuke called the house saying;

'Motoka missed the last train. Is it okay if she stays overnight?' The master snatched the phone and shouted;

'I'll never allow a hussy like you to marry in the Kariya family! How dare you betray my son?! If you set a foot in this house, your life is over!'"

"So Motoka was having an affair too?" Shinichi commented. The group continued to question the maids carefully. Clearly Motoka's murder was somehow related to the current case. So they needed all the information they could get.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;_ **

Hiro and Jodie had some alone time. They watched a romance movie; the Princess Bride. From start to end, they enjoyed the action and romance. As the credits rolled, they hugged and kissed.

* * *

**_Kariya house;_ **

The group reviewed what they knew. They knew that Tomoko's missing phone held the key to this case.

"Tomoko's phone went missing two days ago. She called us in." Shuichi began.

"We know that she found it, she was holding it when we saw her last." Masumi recalled.

"But it was missing when her body was found. So, the murderer must have taken it." Takagi added.

"When we find the culprit, we might find the phone too." Shinichi replied.

"The question is who did it?" Megure pondered.

"One of the suspects, for sure. The question is which one." Shuichi noted.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;  
_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time. The couple spooned as they put on some videos. The moment together was much needed. They wanted to be by themselves a lot, but they had responsibilities. Pushing those aside and being in the moment made them feel so connected.


	8. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real killer is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

The twins held a deduction show. Eisuke was revealed to be hiding in the house, and someone was sheltering him. The suspects' alibis was no longer iron clad. So they went through the suspects one by one. 

"We have sound, sight, and scent." Megure was saying. Daisuke was revealed to be innocent, due to the menu being changed at the last minute. So there was no way for him to have an prearranged tape. Then they got to Tsugataka.

"Why couldn't he have taken the curry plate in then? Leaving it out only makes him look suspicious!" Megure replied. So

Tsugataka was also cleared. Shigehide was the only one unaccounted for. The group headed to his room to confront him.

* * *

The group confronted the annoyed Shigehide. The twins outed him as the potential accomplice or killer.

"Prove it!" Shigehide sneered.

"Answer this question for me. You have a cell phone, right? But you never let your characters use them. You do know how to use them right?" Masumi noted. The adults stared at the man.

"Wait a minute!" Takagi gaped.

"Ah, your brother must be the true author of the books." Shuichi noted.

"That explains why they doesn't wear fashionable clothes and bleached hair." Megure added.

"No-I-don't." Shigehide stuttered.

"That's enough, big brother." a voice spoke. They turned to see a man with a ponytail and dirty clothes coming in view.

"I killed Motoka, I lost control and stabbed her." Eisuke confessed.

"Does this mean you killed Tomoko too?" Megure wanted to know. 

* * *

**_Toyama residence, Osaka;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha were coming home from a movie. Heiji walked Kazuha to the door. After they said their goodbyes, they shared a kiss, and Kazuha went inside the house.

* * *

**_Kariya house;  
_ **

The twins dialed Tomoko's phone and waited. Moments later, they heard the phone ringing somewhere in the room. Shuichi followed the sound and found said phone in a drawer. Shigehide sighed as he confessed to both killing Tomoko and Motoka. He was taken into custody.

* * *

The next day, Masumi and Ran went to a cake shop for their date. They shared a Japanese chocolate cake roll. They laughed and talked over their date. They left the shop, holding hands. 


	9. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_Tokyo Disneyland;_ **

The Akai siblings and their cousins went to Tokyo Disneyland. They toured the plaza on an Omnibus and visited the penny arcade. Then they visited the other lands.

In Adventureland; they rode the Western train, drifted down the water and saw the animals on the Jungle Cruise boat. They experienced Pirates of the Caribbean and visited Tiki Room.

In Westernland; Shuichi proved his skills at the shooting gallery and got a silver star sheriff's badge. They watched the Country Bears show in the theatre. They drifted down the river on the Mark Twain riverboat, took a trip across the river to an island on a raft, and finished their visit with a ride in a mine cart.

In Critter County, they went on a water ride in a log boat and paddled a canoe boat. In Fantasyland, they went on the themed rides and spun around in tea cups.

After Alice's Tea Party, Shuichi and Shukichi preferred the calmer rides. Shuichi opted for 'It's a Small World' while Shukichi decided to go on the carousel.  They strolled through Cinderella's castle and marveled at Mickey's concert.

In ToonTown, they rode a roller coaster, painted a room and drove a cab through dark alleys to help Roger Rabbit. Then they toured the rest of the section before heading to the next one.

In Tomorrowland, they rode the themed rides, toured the galaxy, and chatted with Stitch.

They visited the gift shops and looked at the restaurants before deciding on one. They met Disney characters and had their pictures taken with them. Overall, they had fun and left holding plushies and other souvenirs.

* * *

**_Kuroba house;_ **

Toichi, Chikage, and Kaito watched a movie. They had fun and enjoyed the movie. When the credits rolled, Kaito bid his parents a good night before leaving for his room.

* * *

The next day, Kaito, the twins, and Ran went to a karaoke bar for their double date. They had fun singing to the many songs. They cringed when Shinichi sung off key.

"You're tone deaf as ever." Ran sighed.

"Stick to the violin instead!" Kaito added.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;  
_ **

Hiro, Rei, Wataru, Jinpei, and Kenji got together to play poker. After Kenji finished dealing the cards, they took turns drawing and discarding cards, as they tried to put together a winning hand. All too soon, the game got intense and competitive. They eyed each other as they tried to read the other person's tells. The game ended with Rei winning.

"I won! Pay up." he declared.

* * *

**_Rei's place;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They sat down to a platter of sushi rolls from California to Philadelphia. They laughed as they talked over their sushi and green tea. After they cleaned up and washed their hands, they sat down to finish their puzzle. After they completed the puzzle, they stood back and the solution came to them.

"Let's look at the booklet and see if we're right." Rei suggested. So Shuichi reached for the booklet and started reading. A smile broke out on his face.

"We're right." he confirmed. Rei smiled as he left to the kitchen and returned with dessert; green tea ice cream. They ate their ice cream, Rei was oddly nervous. Shuichi noticed his strange behavior.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked. Rei looked up as he threw in the towel. He got up and knelt on one knee, taking out a ring box and opening it. Inside was a silver band with a ruby.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Shuichi was shocked.

"Yes, I will!" he said, hugging Rei. Rei slipped the ring on and kissed Shuichi, as he smiled.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi share passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Marriage of the Soul will be posted next.

**_Tokyo Dome City Attractions;_ **

The twins and their friends went to Tokyo Dome City Attractions amusement park. They marveled at the many gorgeous sights.

The teens rode the many rides and visited the attractions. Sonoko and several teens managed to secure one of the eight karaoke gondolas. They had fun singing along to the Western songs.

Shinichi, Heiji, and the boys rode on thrill rides such as Thunder Dolphin, Super Viking SORABUNE, Bun Bun Bee, Bloom Express, and Sky Flower.

Ran freaked out and refused to set a foot in the haunted house. So Ran, Aoko, Eisuke Hondo and some of the others went to Venus Lagoon, the carousel.

Sonoko and some of the girls flat out refused to set a foot on Wonder Drop nor in Magical Mist, so they went off to get something to eat while the rest of the group had fun getting wet.

The group made certain to visit as much rides and attractions as possible. After they had finished, they headed to the arcade and gift shop.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

The Akai family held a reunion at their house. They had platters of sushi rolls, onigiri, inari sushi, and miso soup. There was a bottle of soy sauce. Drinks were regular and diet cokes, sprite, grape and orange fanta. Dessert was castella and fruits. They laughed and talked as they caught up.

* * *

The next day, Takagi, Sato, Chiba, Naeko, Yumi, and Shukichi went on a group date to a karaoke bar. They had fun singing to their favorites and classics. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Tokyo Dome City Attactions;_ **

Hiro, Rei, Wataru, Jinpei, Kenji, Shuichi, Natalie, and Jodie headed to Tokyo Dome City. They took pictures of the Water Symphony and had fun at the rides and attractions.

Hiro didn't want to leave Super Sentai Land, Rei and Jodie had to bribe him, in order to get him out. Rei had fun at the challenging attractions such as Laser Mission. Jinpei had to be physically dragged away from Magical Mist.

Then Jodie and Natalie discovered the shopping area, especially the souvenir shop. Shuichi and Jinpei fled, not wanting to get tricked in holding the bags! They were safely inside one of the karaoke gondolas when the girls realized that they were gone.

"Not again." Jodie sighed.

* * *

**_Rei's place;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had alone time. They stood up and went to the bedroom, locking the door behind them. They stripped and got on the bed while Rei got the lube. He slicked his fingers and prepped Shuichi, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and got in between his fiance's thighs. He thrust inside, and went slow, dragging the pace out. Shuichi moaned as he scratched at his fiance's back.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Rei sped up, hitting Shuichi's prostate every time. Rei took Shuichi in hand and made him come. Shuichi moaned as he came and made a mess of both of their stomachs. Rei held out for three minutes, before coming deep inside of Shuichi.

As they came down, they couldn't stop kissing. Their love blossomed and grew everyday.


End file.
